


“You’re freezing. Come here.”

by slytherco



Series: 25 Days of Drarry [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Making Out, Snow, winter kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherco/pseuds/slytherco
Summary: Day 1 of 25 Days of Drarry.Prompt: “You’re freezing. Come here.”---Draco freezes his ass off and Harry can't have that.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 25 Days of Drarry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559188
Comments: 7
Kudos: 269





	“You’re freezing. Come here.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://slytherco.tumblr.com/post/189412082903/25-days-of-drarry-day-1)  
> [Translated to Russian](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8851149) by [s_rina1201](https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_rina1201/pseuds/s_rina1201)

“What are you doing here? I was looking for you.”

They were supposed to meet after supper and go for a quick trip to Hogsmeade. Harry had to buy a few last-minute Christmas gifts, to Draco’s utter exasperation because _of course_ , the git had all his presents already prepared weeks ago. He would never tell his boyfriend this, but he liked it when Draco got annoyed with him. That meant wrestling him onto the bed and not letting him move until he smiled, or just kissing his face all over until he forgot what he was mad about. It rarely led to serious fights and sometimes, Harry suspected that Draco was doing it on purpose. Ever the Slytherin.

December had just started and the school grounds were covered in a fluffy blanket of snow. Big, soft, featherlike snowflakes slowly started falling just after breakfast and after a few hours, the campus turned into a winter wonderland.

Instead of the Entrance Hall, like they agreed, Harry finally found Draco in the school courtyard. He was alone, just quietly standing there and looking around. He turned when he heard Harry’s voice.

“Sorry, I got there earlier so I went for a walk and just... lost track of time, I suppose”, a shy smile played across his face. “It’s snowing.”

Harry shook his head fondly. “It is. Looks nice, doesn’t it?” 

The blond hummed in agreement. Harry came closer, slid his hand into Draco’s and let out a huff.

“Draco, you’re freezing. How long was that walk? Come here”, Harry pulled him close, grabbed both his hands and put them in his own pockets. They stood in pleasant silence, with their foreheads touching and Harry’s hands on Draco’s cold cheeks. 

“Is everything all right?”, he muttered in a low voice.

“Yes. I’m just... happy to be here. With you. Alive. Sometimes I still can’t believe it.”

“It’s real, love.” 

He glanced into the beautiful silvery eyes, taking in the gorgeous man before him. A stray snowflake landed on the sharp jut of Draco’s cheekbone. Harry brushed it away with his thumb and captured the other man’s mouth in a gentle kiss.

Draco gasped softly and returned the kiss. It wasn’t deep or heated like some of their late-night snogging sessions, or hot and hurried in fear of being caught in the castle’s dark corridors. They were alone, enjoying the warm, languid slide of lips, the cold tips of their noses lightly bumping each other.

“Harry. You do realize someone might see us”, Draco murmured between kisses, a bit worried, but apparently not enough to stop.

“I don’t care. Besides, I think everybody already knows, anyway”, Harry whispered, smiling against the blond’s lips.

When they finally made their way to Hogsmeade, the snow was still falling but Draco’s hands weren’t cold anymore.


End file.
